Blood Trap
by YuriLover1224
Summary: James and Torunn get kidnapped by Ultron. They meet new friends as they try to survive Ultron's torture. Will they get out of it alive? Or will they die like their parents. JamesXTorunn and AlexXOC JennyXZap. I dont own anything only Angel. Check out my poll
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The torture begins**

**Me: Yea I know I have other stories but this stupid plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone!**

**Neko: Then murder it!**

**Me: Do you ever knock or ask if you could be in this story?**

**Neko: Nope but I'm your older sister and assistant last time I checked.**

**Me: *sighs* Fine oh and Neko can you do the disclaimer?**

**Neko: She doesn't own Next Avenger and if she did, would she really be on here?**

**Me: Nope I would be making a series out of it and James and Torunn would be together.**

**Neko: Start thy story!**

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Telepath**

**Torunn's POV**

"Kind of cutting it close there gorgeous," said Hawkeye.

"Better late than never," I replied as we landed. I grunted as something hit me.

"Torunn!" I heard the guys yell. When I opened my eyes I saw Iron Thor. "_Oh shit," _I thought as it quickly grabbed me by the throat. I tried to pry his hands off but everything began getting dark. Last thing I heard was James calling my name.

**James's POV**

I saw Torunn get hit by an Ultrabot's laser.

"Torunn!" Azari and I yelled. Hawkeye quickly began shooting at the robots around us, Azari went to fight with him while I tried to run to Torunn, but Iron America stopped me. I threw my shield at it but he threw it back. I saw Iron Thor pick up Torunn by her throat.

"Torunn!" I yelled. My dad's copy picked me up and slammed me in the stomach. I was thrown into a wall with a thud and bit back a groan. I saw Iron America come my way till arrows shot it backwards. I slowly got up painfully and ran to Torunn holding my stomach. "_Dam it!" _I thought as I felt a bone pop. I picked her up as Hawkeye came our way.

"Hey you two okay?" he asked. I felt like hitting him for asking a stupid question. "_No we're bleeding because we want to," I thought sarcastically. _

"I'm okay but Torunn isn't," I replied while looking at her. Next thing I know, a burning sensation runs through my back as a laser hits me. I grunted as I tried to keep my balance and look up as I saw Hawkeye get blown backwards by one of the Ultrabots laser. Suddenly, Iron America pick us up and throw us into a wall. I tightly held on to Torunn so she wouldn't slip from my grasps. I bit back a painful gasp as my back hit the wall. Another explosion sent rocks fall on us. I tried to move but more rocks fell covering us.

"Where are you two?" I heard Hawkeye yell. I wrapped my arms around Torunn's waist and covered her from more falling rocks. A couple seconds later, she stirs and I hear her groan as we got picked up. When I looked up, I saw Iron America was taking us somewhere. I held Torunn in one arm and tighten my grip as I saw Pym following. I quickly threw my shield at Pym, pushing him back outside. I shook my head telling him not to follow as the door closed.

I sighed to myself and held Torunn in both my arms. Luckily, she was unconscious but that didn't make the situation better.. "_Wonder where they're taking us?" _I thought. I felt my muscles tense when I saw all the robots surround us ready to shoot. I felt my face warm up as Torunn wrap her arms around my neck. I relaxed a little and look down at her sleeping form that rested in my arms. "_She is beautiful as Hawkeye says," _I thought.

When I was eleven, I developed a crush on Torunn and when I turned thirteen, I fell in love with her. Suddenly, we're hit the ground with a thud as Iron America throw us on the ground. I gently laid Torunn on the ground and stood in front of her.

"James Rogers looks like you are the first to fall of the new Avengers like your father," said Ultron. I threw my shield at it but it didn't do anything. I hear Torunn groan as she wakes up. I hear her gasp and quickly get up/

"James where are we?" she asked as she got ready to fight. I'm suddenly weightless as Iron America pick me up as Iron Thor did the same to Torunn. Our backs hit a wall as they shackled us. Torunn pulled and tugged at the cuffs but they quickly shock her.

"Torunn!" I yelled as I tried to move but felt a sharp pain on my stomach.

"James!" I heard her yell. When I opened my eyes to see Iron Panther slash at my stomach again, I winced and groaned. My stomach is suddenly wet as blood begins to drip. My head snaps up and looks to Torunn as I hear her scream. I feel anger boil through me as I saw them shooting lasers at her. I growled as began to shake the chains on my feet. There was a clang as I kicked the closest robot away. It stumbled back so I took the chance to look at Torunn. Her clothes were torn just like mine but her skin was paler and her once bright blue eyes were dull. I felt the air leave me as Iron America punched me in the stomach. I groaned and stopped moving for a couple seconds.

"LIGHTNING WINDS" I heard someone yell. I looked at Torunn again and saw she was staring back at me. Her eye showed fear, determination, and the last emotion I couldn't understand. It was love directed to me. I thought it was my imagination but it was still there. "_She loved me not Hawkeye!" _I thought happily. I smiled and she smiled back. Strong winds suddenly picked up all the robots and shocked them.

A girl with silver hair and by the looks of it wolf ears and tail landed in front of us as she clenched her stomach. "Uhh this hurts," she said through gritted teeth. "ANGEL!" yelled a boy that almost looked like me. "I'm alright Alex just forgot to take it easy," she said. He helped her up and raised his hands as a rock shield formed in before us. Angel took Alex's sword and cut the chains. WE both grunted as we hit the floor.

"Oops sorry," apologized Angel. I ignored the pain and went to Torunn's side as helped her up. She gasps and falls back into a fetal position as she holds her stomach.

"Torunn what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Torunn groaned and muttered something inaudible. Angel walked over to us and laid her hand on Torunn's stomach.

"She has two bruised ribs and one broken. Oh by the way names Angel and dude over there is Alex," she said while she got up. Alex came over with a first-aid kit and a bag full of something.

"Here you may need this," he said and he handed me the kit. I nodded but grimaced as the pain began to catch up to my body.

"Lay down," he told me. I did as he said and he began cleaning my wound and wrapped them up.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he replied. I heard Torunn whimper as Angel carried her to my side and laid her down.

"Hey Alex can you hold her arms up while I wrapped the bandages," asked Angel. Alex nodded and went to her side holding Torunn's arms up. Angel suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"The wound on her side…it doesn't look new but its deep and slightly burned most likely from one of the lasers," she explained. "_No,"_ I thought as I tried to get up. I groaned as I felt something pop inside me. I frowned and thought," _Great…I popped another bone."_

"James…don't move," Alex warned. As usual, I didn't obey orders as I sat up and looked. Angel was taking off Torunn's shirt and I suddenly saw the horrible wound. It was like a claw marking but it was darker and slightly red. Angel and Alex quickly began cleaning and dressing the wound. When they were done, they didn't even bother to put her shirt back on. "_Wouldn't matter…it look like it was about to fall off,"_ I thought as I looked at her golden bra. I smirk as I saw her nice body but hissed in pain as Angel smacked me.

"Gahh what was that for?" I asked annoyed as I rubbed my head. She glared at me and replied," You don't stare at a girl like that or next time I would hit something else even if you are hurt." I heard Alex chuckle then suddenly stop as Angel glared at him too. She turned back to me and laid her hand on my stomach. I sighed in relief as I felt the muscles and bones in my stomach began to feel better.

"Thanks and sorry-er- for you know," I said as I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. Angel laughed and said," Don't worry, it happens to all guys James." I was taken back as she knew my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"Let's just say your dad was one of my mom's war buddies," she answered. I raised a brow wondering how that is possible, she barely looked 16.

"Wait so you know what happened to him," I asked sadly. She nodded and said," I know what happened to all the Avengers" as she got up and went to check on Torunn. I slowly got up but fell back with a thud. I saw Alex walk over and help me up. I see Angel whisper something to Torunn as she helped her up.

"You think you can walk?" Angel asks her. Torunn nods as Alex lifted his fist and the shield turns into a tunnel. The walls shake as it vibrates with attacks.

**Normal POV**

Torunn shivers then suddenly notice something_… her chest was feeling cold. _She didn't feel the warmth of her armor. She looked down and saw she didn't have it on.

"Where the…," she didn't finish as Angel put her hand over her mouth. _**"Don't freak out Torunn,"**_ Torunn heard a voice say in her head. **"**_**You could read minds**_**?"** Torunn asked. Angel nodded. _**"Okay weird and one question: WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SHIRT!"**_ Torunn yelled as Angel winced. _**"We had to take it off to fix your wound okay and don't be mad at James,"**_ Angel thought. **"**_**Why would I be mad at him?"**_ asked Torunn. _**"Uhh he kept staring at your chest,"**_Angel thought. Torunn stopped walking which stopped Angel. "What he…" said to herself. Angel nodded and Torunn looked at James. "Blame hormones," Angel muttered. James notice she was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said and shook her head. They began walking again as the tunnel shattered.

**Me: Okay time to end the chapter.**

**Neko: Nooo it was just getting good.**

**Me: Hey scrat you stupid cat.**

**James: *runs* help me!**

**Torunn: JAMES! *she flies behind him*boo**

**James: *jumps up and walks back in to a wall*blame hormones that I kept staring dammit**

**Torunn: *went up to his face as their noses were touching* why should believe you**

**James: *kisses Torunn***

**Torunn: *shock but the kisses back***

**Me: Cute but now stop little kids could be reading this also review please and I'll give you a virtual cookie.**

**(Rewritten on April 12, 2014)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back and here is chapter 2. Oh I gotta add two more characters from the cartoon show "Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist" cause a family member asked me too.**

**Sky: Hey it's a good show.**

**Me: Well I got to admit it is a good show.**

**Sky: Okay then don't complain.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Sky: Wolfettegirl11 doesn't own Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. **

**Alex's POV**

There was a CRACK as the tunnel shattered on top of us. I quickly pushed James out of the way of a boulder then jumped back at the rocks. Dust and dirt was kicked up blocking my sight of the girls. When the dust cleared, I saw the girls trapped under some rocks. I saw James get up and ran to Torunn as I ran to Angel's side. I began digging her out when I suddenly got pushed back by Iron Widow. I kicked it off and ran to Angel's side again.

"ALEX! Get James and get out of here!" Angel shouted at me. I shook my head and pulled her out when rocks began falling. We ran off to Torunn's side and helped her out. James helps get her up and pulls her arm over his shoulder. I saw Iron Widow get up as it's hands turned into handguns and began shooting. I quickly jumped in front of the others and staggered back as the shots hit. I fell back as everything blurred. Last thing I heard was Angel yelling my name then everything went black.

**Angel's POV**

I gasped as I saw Alex run in front of us and saw him stagger back with blood dripping.

"ALEX!" I yelled as I ran to his side, dodging Iron Widow's shots. James activated his shield and enlarged it as it covered all four of us. I frowned as I saw the bullet wounds in left arm, right leg, and stomach. I rip half of my shirt into pieces and quickly used them as make shift bandages.

"Come on Angel! The…" James didn't finish as Iron Hawkeye's arrow landed between us. It exploded sending me and Alex flying through the air. I saw James activate his shield and began blocking Iron Widow's shots. I got up ignoring the pain and limped over to Alex's side. I lifted him up and put his arm over my shoulder. I grunted at his weight and shifted it so I was able to carry half of his weight on my shoulder. We walked/limped over to James and Torunn.

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled at both of them.

"But how?" asked Torunn. I felt fear build in me as I saw Iron Giant-man walking toward us.

"Uhh… guys Giant coming our way," I exclaimed. Their eyes widen as they saw it walking toward us.

"Come on, follow me!" James ordered. He led us behind rubble and pointed toward the fallen boulder. Torunn and I looked at each other. I nodded then Torunn ran to James. I felt Alex shift and heard him mumble," Shit." I turned to him seeing as he opened his sky blue eyes that I love.

"Come on it's your turn," he grunted. My eyes must of widen in shock since Alex explained," You forgot that even when I'm unconscious I could still hear and smell what's happening." He moved his arm as he tried to stand up straight but almost fell back down when I caught him.

"Can you run?" I asked him. He grunted again and stood up straight as he nodded. "Okay you go first," I said. He was about to say something, but I stopped him. "No buts… You're more injured more than me so I'll cover you ok," I explained to him. He sighed and nodded. He quickly began to ran as I took out some small bombs and threw them in the opposite direction. All the Iron Avengers minus Iron Giant Man went to check it out. I frowned at the Iron Giant but run as Alex got there.

"That was clos…" James didn't finish because Iron America grab him behind.

"JAMES!" Torunn yelled and tried to grab him when Iron Thor grabbed her by the throat.

"JAMES, TORUNN!" we both yelled when Iron Panther tackled Alex.

"ALEX!" I yelled but Iron Giant quickly grabbed me. It tighten its grip every second when I saw the others go unconscious. I grunted and struggled when black spots filled my vision. Then everything went black…

James POV

BANG! My eyes shot open but I quickly closed them as my head throbbing. I tried to move but notice I was chained again. I heard a groan on my left and opened my eyes as I saw Torunn.

"To-Torunn you awake?" I asked her

"James…" she questioned.

She opens her eyes and looked at me. All of her upper armor was gone besides her bra. I stared for a couple second before quickly looking away. _"Stupid hormones…" _I thought.

"James where are we?" she asks.

"I don't know," I replied. Suddenly, we heard two more groans.

"Dammit," I heard Angel said.

"I hate robots," Alex mutters.

"Alex? Angel? You two okay?" Torunn asks.

"Hurt back and head but still Alive," Alex replied.

"Angel?" I ask.

"Pain, Pain, Pain, and guess what more pain but still intact," she said with a groan. We all looked up when we heard a door open.

"Hope you're having a horrible time," Ultron said as he walked over to us.

"What do you want machine," Alex growled as Ultron pulled something from behind him. it was a spear and glittering whip.

"Nah. You're a horri…" Angel didn't finish as Ultron stab her with the spear. She screamed trying to curl up.

"ANGEL!" Alex yelled. Ultron left the spear embedded in her and began whipping Alex. Blood began dripping from Alex's wound as Angel's wound dripped silver blood? I heard Torunn growl as Angel began coughing out blood. I struggled with the chains as I growled at Ultron. It turned toward me and Torunn as I looked at the others. Alex's gun wounds opened up again and Angel looked paler than before.

"Hello Young Avengers," it said. I looked back with hateful eyes. It turned back to Angel as it pulled the spear out of her side. She yelped and began coughing more blood. Both weapons covered in blood yet one was red and the other was silver. I saw him raise the whip and tensed waiting for the blow. I clamped my mouth trying not to scream as he began whipping us. Our stomachs were bleeding making the left over blood on our clothes dry a bit. I bit my lip ignoring the burning pain from the glass. Then left me and turned to Torunn as it took the spear. The spear turned into a golden blood red dagger. It held it against her stomach and began cutting her. I saw her hold back her scream. I grimaced hearing her scream as Ultron cut a nerve. It stopped and snap it's fingers as the chains unhooked themselves. All four of us hit the floor with a "thud." Ultron said something before everything went black.

** Torunn's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes blinking away the spots in my vision. "_Ugh what- shit," _I thought when I moved my left arm. I used my right arm pushing myself upward and looked around my area.

"James? Angel? Alex?" I called out when I saw James. His shirt was torn and barely held up. I looked closely at his wounds sighing in relief as they stopped bleeding when I heard a groan behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Angel trying to get up but kept falling down.

"You're going to open your wounds again," I told her. She quickly turned and relax as she saw me.

"It just you," she said. I looked behind me and found Alex leaning against a wall. Angel found him too as she crawled over to him. I got up and walk over to James as he began to stir.

"I'm going to kill that robot," he muttered. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"James? You okay?" I asked him. He opens his eyes and nodded as he lifted himself slowly. I saw him trying not to wince and frowned.

"The only thing that hurts it my back but it's nothing," he said with pain in his voice.

"James… Tell me the truth," I said. He sighed and said," Don't worry Torunn. It just my back hurts plus what about you?" I looked at my arms and stomach seeing the cuts slowly heal.

"They'll heal anyway let's go to them," I replied.

I pull his arm over my shoulder as we limped over to Alex and Angel. Alex was still unconscious and looked paler than Angel. She was ripping part of her shirt and his as she used them to bandage his wounds. I sat James down near the wall so he could at least lean on something. I saw Angel get up and look around as she went behind a crate. She came back with a backpack and smiled.

"I knew she would've left it here," she mumbled to herself.

"Who?" I asked her. She looked at me surprise before saying," I'll explain later." I didn't say anything. She took out a first-aid kit and began wrapping their wounds. After she was done, she handed me the kit.

"Clean and bandage your wounds," she said.

"What about yours?" I asked while I looked at her and frowned. Her wounds were still bleeding and open as she said," My wounds are no problem right now so bandage yours." I raised a brow seeing the pain in her eyes and in her steps.

Just then the door opens and I quickly hid the pack behind a crate. Two robots came bringing in two other teens. A blue haired girl and a blacked haired boy. The robots unchained them and dropped them near us with a "thud". The boy quickly got up and turned to the unconscious girl. I hear him say," Come on Jenny please get up."

"Who are you two?" Angel ask. The boy quickly stood between us and Jenny.

"We're not going to hurt you," Angel said as she pointed toward our injuries "We're not in great shape ourselves." HE seemed uncertain but got out of the fighting stance.

"My name is Zap and this is Jenny…You may not believe this, but we're from a different Earth," he replied. He picked up Jenny and carried her over to us. When he got closer, I saw his black hair and blue-grayish eyes.

"Zap…" Jenny groaned as she opened her emerald green eyes. She slowly sat up rubbing her head. I quickly went to get the aid kit but instead of 1 there was 2. I got both of them and passed one to Jenny. I used the other one to bandage my injuries than handed it to Angel. She shook her head but I pushed it into her hands. She sighed and said," Thank you."

Zap's black shirt was torn up and his black jeans were covered in dirt and dried blood. Jenny's light blue shirt and pink apron were torn up and had dried blood. Zap was almost finishing bandaging his wounds when he suddenly went unconscious. I walked/crawled over to their side and dragged him to lean on the wall. I lifted Jenny's apron and shirt to show her cut stomach. I began cleaning and bandaging the injuries as she asked," Where-where am I?"

"In a different world and your friend went unconscious," I said.

"Woah but who told you?" she asks.

"Zap told us…he's leaning against the wall," I said. She felt her stomach for the bandage wraps.

"Thank you and question: Where are we?" she asked with a questioning look.

"We are in world where all heroes are gone and evil robot name Ultron rules half of this world" Angel began," And there came a day unlike any other, when earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat…"

"He killed every hero and will kill all of mankind when he see them. He killed the greatest heroes of them all, The Avengers," I said.

"Before the Avengers made the Ultimate Sacrifice in the fight against Ultron. They had families," Alex groaned as he slowly sat up.

"The Avengers were- Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Vision, Giant-man, Black Panther, and Wasp," James said as he slowly woke.

"There are five children of the Avengers, I am the daughter of Thor." I said with a smile.

"I am the son of Captain America and the Black Widow," James said smiling.

"Their friends are the other children of the Avengers," Alex explained.

"Azari, son of the Black Panther," I said.

"Henry Pym Junior, Son of Giant-man and the Wasp," Angel said.

"And Barton, son of Hawkeye," James said with some jealousy slipping into his voice. "_Why is he jealous?" _I thought.

"So you two are children of great superheroes?" Zap said as he regain conscious. James and I nodded.

"Cool!" Zap and Jenny said. I put the kits away and then the door began to open. Ultron walked in looking around for us. He spotted us and walk our way. Ultrabots suddenly began surrounding us then…

**Me: Okay this is it for now and sorry again for not updating so fast my computer still doesn't work.**

**Sky: Yay! Dex Hamilton! And please R&R**

**Me: Hey! I didn't tell you to say that. And where's Neko?**

**Neko: I'm right here and nice stories kittling.**

**Me: Thank**

**All three of us:**** Please R&R.**

**Rewritten (April 20)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Again sorry for short chapters. My plot bunny didn't come to me that much. **

**Sky: Ya! Zap and Jenny Romance**

**Neko: You still have other stories to do you know.**

**Me: Yea yea Ane-chan, Imōto-chan do the disclaimer please**

**Neko & Sky: Takkai does not own Dex Hamilton, Next Avengers or the Mummy.**

**Me: Hey its Wolfettegirl not Takkai.**

**Torunn's POV**

Ultron suddenly took out the dagger from before.

"As you remember from before, this can turn into any torture weapon I want," Ultron said as it turned into a whip. It turned toward Jenny when Zap stepped in front of her. A Ultrabot came up to them as Zap took a fighting stance when it shot a laser at him.

"ZAP!" Jenny yelled. He quickly got up and ran at the robot. It just punched him sending him backwards again. James quickly got up and tackled the Ultrabot. It threw him off and held him down.

"JAMES!" I yelled and tried to run to him when another Ultrabot grabbed me. There was a searing hot pain in my stomach as it stabbed me. Pain blocked all my senses then it was black.

**Jenny's POV**

I saw Torunn get stab and go unconscious. James tried to run toward her when the AI began whipping her but the other robots held him down and forced him to watch. I felt wetness seep through my shirt as I saw Angel's wounds open. Alex held Angel and every couple seconds began coughing blood. I saw the conflict in his eyes trying to decide.

"That's the end of it for today," the AI said as the other bots released the others. James quickly pushed the bots way and ran to Torunn's side. I went to grab the aid-kits and handed it to James. He began cleaning and bandaging her wounds. Zap ran to me and began checking me for injuries.

"You okay?" Zap asked me.

"Yea," I said with worry as I looked at Torunn. We walked over to James and Torunn.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked. He didn't respond making me worry.

"I-I don't know…" he said sadly.

"Don't give up hope," Angel said as she walked over to us with Alex.

"She's a demi-goddess so it means she'll heal faster," she said as she put her hand on Torunn's neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking her life vein," she replied.

"Life-what?" James asked.

"Life vein- it pumps blood to your heart and brain. If it's damage then there gone," Alex explained.

"It's not damage so she'll still be alive but we still don't know for sure till morning," she answered. James picked Torunn up and held her close.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"Bandage your wounds then take your shirts off," Angel replied. Both of them already had their shirts off.

"Why do we need to take our shirts off?" questioned Zap.

"One they about to fall off anyway so we could use them for our wounds," Alex said. I look at Zap and blushed before I took off the apron and my shirt. I felt my blush darken seeing Zap's bare chest. Angel took ours and put them in the crate that holds the kits.

"You'll should get some sleep," Alex said.

"What about you two?" I asked.

"We're going to do a check before heading to sleep," Angel replied as they left. James held Torunn and walked behind some crates. Zap leaned against the wall as I laid on the floor. I shivered getting cold.

**Zap's POV**

I saw Jenny shiver from the cold floor so I walked over to her and picked her up. I went back to where I was sitting.

"Zap what…" I didn't let her finish.

"Your cold so you're sleeping next to me," I said and held her close to me. I heard her sigh and snuggle into my chest. I was feeling my cheeks warm up and closed my eyes as I began to sleep.

**Next Morning (A/N: Still Zap's POV)**

I woke up when I felt someone cuddle into my chest. I opened my eyes as looked down and saw Jenny. I closed my eyes but quickly sat up that I accidentally woke her up.

"What?" She said looking sideways.

"Sorry bout…" I stopped seeing her with no shirt. I just stared thinking _Woah she has a very hot body."_ I scanned her body but felt my cheeks heat up when I realized what I was doing and shook my head.

"Um Zap what are you staring at?" Jenny asks as she bites her lip.

"Nothing," I quickly said. She didn't answer and just lean against me. I wrap my arms around her waist and felt my heartbeat speed up. "_Her skin so smooth, her hair so soft," _I thought as I brushed her hair back. She shivered making me smirk. "_She so beautiful," _I thought. She just stared at me with her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling. "_Now I know why I fell for her," _I thought and smiled. She returned it.

"Hmmm I wonder what Dex and Tung are doing," Jenny asks.

"Knowing both of them, they are stressing out," I said. We both chuckled.

"How do people even live in these conditions? The air and water must be polluted because of the machinery and having a evil robot trying to kill you. That's hard living…" Jenny said.

"Maybe they lived in the cracks or underground like I did before Dex found me," I said. She just stared at me.

"What?" I asked her. She shook her head and said," Nothing."

We both got up and began looking around for the others. We found James leaning on a crate with Torunn in his arms.

"I found James and Torunn," I whispered.

"I found Alex and Angel," whisper/yell back. I found Jenny behind some crates. "_Hmm why would Alex and Angel be back here," _I thought. When I look both Angel and Alex were in lotus position.

"Are they meditating or sleeping?" I asked.

"Hmm by the looks of it…both," she replied. I walked in front of Alex and waved my hand in front of his face. Next thing I knew, I was tackled on the floor by Alex. His eyes were black and had the look like he was ready to kill.

"Whoa! Alex it's me! Zap!" I yelled. His evil look change into a confusion/relief look.

"Sorry about that…bad dream," he mumbled and went to Angel's side. I got up confuse and looked at him weirdly.

"Uhh…Alex are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm alright," he muttered.

"You sure?" Jenny asked. He snarled as he glared at her and yelled," I'm ALRIGHT! NOW FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jenny backed away and began to shake in fear. I glared at him and yelled," DUDE WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM! SHE WAS JUST ASKING HOW YOU FELT!" He snarls as I growled at me. Angel woke up while I was yelling at him. She held his arm holding him back while Jenny did the same thing to me.

"Zap don't let that side win," she whispered in my ear. Angel mumbled something in a different language to Alex. He growled and said something back, but his expression changed. He looked happy but his eyes had worry and guilt?

"Sorry about that…I just didn't get a good sleep," he said.

"It's alright," Jenny said. I looked at him and nodded. He nodded back.

"Hey guys where are you!?" James yell. "Behind the crates!" I yelled back as they walked in.

"What happen? We both woke up to the sounds of growling and yelling," Torunn ask as they walked in.

"Blame Zap and Alex, both got in a small argument," Angel explained.

"And it looks like you're alright," Jenny said. Torunn felt her stomach and said," Yeah I'm alright but I'm still wondering what type of weapon is that?" Angel nodded and said," Yea I know Asguardian's skin can't be wounded by mortal weapons even if they're demigod." She frowned and had this troubled look on her face.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Alex ask. She shook her head and mumbled something. We all shrugged and sat down in a circle. We all gasped and saw Angel light a small flame in the center of her palm. "_woah she could do that!?" _I thought. She used some cloth on her pants and ripped it. She put the cloth in the center and broke a crate. She got her backpack and walk over to us. Angel opened the bottom and pulled out apples and bottle water.

"Thank goddess I put food in this pocket," she said as she handed us the food and water.

"Eat and rest understood," she ordered us. WE all nodded and she walked away.

"Is she alright?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"She's a…If you want to know ask her. I won't tell anyone of her past," Alex said.

"What does her past have to do with this?" I asked as a loud howl and roar filled the silence. Everyone was a shock as…

**Me: Again so sorry about the short chapters. Even with school over I have to look for a summer job.**

**Neko: Yeah and it isn't fun walking around in the sun.**

**Sky: Why do I have to go with you two anyway?**

**Me: Cause mom and dad don't want you alone alright.**

**Sky: Fine and please R&R!**

**Neko: If you**** do we'll give you a cookie!**

**Rewritten ( April 20)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated for a while**

**Sky: She is but with school, parents, and a job she couldn't even update **

**Neko: She mostly fainted when she tried to write a chapter when she came back from school**

**Sky: people who Pm her about me. No I'm not her real sister but we been close since 4****th**** grade so we're pretty much like sisters**

**Me: And you're younger than me too. Anyway here's chapter 3. James do the disclaimer please I'm too tired **

**James: Wolfette doesn't own Next Avengers, Dex Hamilton, and The Mummy.**

**Torunn: But she does own Angel and the plot**

**Me: Oh and people who don't know the other characters show. Zap and Jenny are from Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist and Alex is from The Mummy: Animated Series and y'all already know where Torunn and James are from. Angel is my OC's kid.**

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathic**_

Normal POV

Everyone stood up running toward the direction where the roar came from when Angel was thrown back. Alex quickly caught her but the force pushed him back a bit.

"ANGEL!" everyone screamed as they ran to their side. Alex stared at the bite mark on her right shoulder before giving a warning growl as he looked at the direction where she was thrown from.

"Guys" he said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" James asked as Alex nudged behind them. They looked and saw dragons but they didn't look like ordinary dragons. They had metal scales that had sharp ends that match their pure red eyes, razor claws, and clawed end tails. The group eyes shifted from the dragons to Ultron who stood in front of the dragons. One dragon that stood next to Ultron had blood on his claws and muzzle. It snarled trying to get around Ultron toward Angel but Alex threw a punch toward its nose. Alex gently lowered Angel toward the ground before stepping in front of the group.

"Get behind me," Alex growled as a blade appeared after his tattoo on his shoulder disappear. Angel groaned and slowly turn her head seeing the blade's gleam. "_He had that the whole time?"_ Angel thought. Torunn stood up and touched his shoulder as she said," Alex listen…You don't want to do this." Alex tighten his grip on his sword as his body tensed. James got up and grabbed his arm pulling him back making him look at him.

"Listen Alex, you can't fight him! Ultron killed our parents. The greatest heroes of this Earth!" James exclaimed. "I don't care," Alex snarled and ran at Ultron. He raised his sword about to strike when the lead dragon tackled him. Alex's eyes widen smelling Angel's blood on the dragon's claws. Alex roared, rage clear in his now black eyes. He throw off the dragon and ran at Ultron when half of the dragons tackled Alex. Alex roared as he struggled against the dragons as the rest surrounded the group.

"Your friends will pay of your actions," Ultron said as he snapped his fingers. The Blood Dragon **(A/N: I'm calling the leader dragon that injured Angel that till I think of a better name)** picked up his blade and handed it to Ultron.

"You'll surprisingly live through this," Ultron said as he studied the blade before adding," A blade made from the deserts of Egypt." The dragons moved showing Alex's side as Ultron slammed the blade into his flesh. Alex howled in pain and stopped struggling against the dragons hold as he shut his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes hearing shuffling as he saw Angel slowly sit up.

"Alex," Angel croaked out as the Blood Dragon walked up to their injured friend. Alex gave a startled shout as it bit his right shoulder. The dragon's eyes glowed before stopping. It turn to the surrounded group and snatched Jenny by the shoulder.

"Jenny!" Zap yelled as he tried to grab her when another dragon slammed into him. Zap grunted as the dragon slammed his clawed hands into his stomach.

Alex held his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding when another dragon grabbed him and threw him back with the group. "_Fuck…why didn't I listen?"_ Alex thought as he saw Jenny get thrown around by the Blood Dragon. He winced hearing a crack as they saw her get thrown into a crate.

Jenny groans as she felt her body burn with pain when she felt the most pain in her shoulder from where the Blood Dragon bit her. She glanced at it seeing blood drip down her arm and chest when she heard footsteps walking toward her. She looks up seeing Ultron holding Alex's sword. She glares but winces and coughs as the AI picked her up by her throat before stabbing her. Her green eyes widen in shock before closing as she went limp. "_Please don't be dead," _Zap thought as he held back his tears as Ultron threw her body back at them. Zap kicked the dragon off of him and grabbed her before she touched the ground. He quickly check for a pulse and sighs in relief finding it. He frowns and leans his head against her chest hearing her heart beat faintly. "_She's alive," he thought happily. _Zap was paying attention to Jenny checking her heart and pulse that he didn't hear Alex yell. He snapped out of it when he felt pain on his chest throwing him back. He looks up seeing Ultron holding a flaming whip. His blue eyes dart between Ultron and Jenny's unconscious form next to the dragon that harmed her. He grunted as Ultron raised his whip and slammed it onto Zap's side.

Jenny quietly groans as she opens her eyes but closes them at the brightness. She peeks and almost gasps seeing the Blood Dragon standing over her. She winces as she felt pain spread through her body making it impossible to move when a gleam caught her eye. She looks at the Blood Dragon seeing a blade impaled into its side. "_Is that's why its angry?" _her hazy mind thought. She frowned seeing the creature's movements. Her frowned deepen at seeing the creature wincing as it stretched out its wings and roared. She grunts as she tried to lift her arm toward the blade but stops as the creature moved closer. She tries again and grins as she grasps the blade's hilt when it roared in pain. She yelps as it swiped at her side. She thought hazily," _Great one more wound…" _as she felt blood seep out before falling unconscious again. Zap growled in pain as the whip touched his bicep but stop as the scent of blood got stronger. He looked at Jenny and thought," _Fuck…Got to get to Jenny"_ as he saw her skin become paler. He hissed as another burnt mark formed on his skin. He growled and rolled away as he ran to her side. He ripped the edge of his pants and pushed it against her side stopping the blood flow. Zap ignored the Blood Dragon's warning growl and wrapped himself around Jenny blocking her from of its attacks. He tighten his grip on her when he felt it bite his shoulder and threw them at the group. He grunted as his back hit the ground but smile in relief as he stopped Jenny from getting more injured.

Angel, who was able to move now, walked toward her slowly and kneeled by her side. Angel tighten the cloth when they heard Torunn scream and James groans of pain. She turns around and growls as Ultron threw James into a wall as it held Torunn by her throat. Torunn grabbed its hands as she tried to pry them off as it began choking her. Angel saw James get up and heard his pained breaths as he tried to run toward her when another dragon tackled him onto the ground. Ultron dropped her after she kicked him off. Torunn held her throat gulping in air and coughs as she tried to speak.

"Torunn!" James hoarsely yelled. He pushed the dragon off of him then ran to her side, helping her up as he saw Ultron grab Alex's sword again. James picked Torunn up and jumps out of the way of blade trying to run to the others. James hears something shift and tries to run faster when a spear stabbed into his side. The blade went through barely missing Torunn's side. She winces as James fell on her before opening her eyes seeing their faces inches apart and remembering they didn't have shirts on. Their faces burned a bright red making James roll off of her.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright," she croaks as she tries to get up.

"Come my pets, it's time to leave," Ultron said as him and the dragons disappear. Alex and Angel limped toward them helping James.

"Can you walk?" Angel asks Torunn. Torunn opens her mouth but nothing came out but shrugs and slowly walks wobbling a bit.

"Ultron must have damaged your voice box," Angel explained as she saw red marks on her neck. Torunn walks over to James bringing his arm over her shoulder.

"You…you okay?" James asks. Torunn smiles weakly and nods.

"She can't talk James," Alex said as he rips a part of his jean and ties its against Jenny's wound. Zap gets up and carries her toward the crates before setting her down against a crate. Torunn and James lean against the wound across from them as Alex checks Jenny's wounds as Angel returns with a kit and bag.

"What's in there?" Zap asks as he holds the cloth against her wound.

"It has some food, water, and extra medical supplies," Angel replied as she walks over to Jenny. Angel and Alex began cleaning all her wounds before focusing where the sword impaled her. _**Alex do you think she'll make it? Angel **_asks. Alex sighs quietly as he took out more disinfectant ointment and spreads it over the gaping wound before stitching any smaller wounds before looking at the dragon bite. Both teens smiled in relief seeing the wound close up by itself.

"We'll stitch it up later but right now we'll let fresh air get to it," Angel said as checked on Zap's bite wound seeing it also heal itself. _**James stab wound is gone…Did his dad have quick healing abilities?**_Alex telepathically asked her. She grunted when another voice said," _**Angel can you hear me?"**___Angel stops and looks at her nodding_. __**"Can you connect us to everyone**__?"_Torunn thought as James lays down with his head in her lap. _"__**Give me a sec,"**___Angel thought as she links everyone's mind. _"__**Can you hear us?"**_Angel said through the link. "_This feels so weird," _James said_. _"At least we can talk without Ultron knowing," Jenny thought quietly as she leaned against Zap. _**"Why didn't you clean your wounds?"**___Zap asks. _**"We heal ourselves when we sleep so we don't want to use the supplies up**__**,"**_ Angel said. Zap nodded wrapping his arms around the bluenette. _"__**My throat hurts like hell,"**_ Torunn said rubbing her throat. Angel looks through the bag before pulling out a small jar of honey and gives it to her**. **_**"Here, keep it in your throat, it'll help heal it faster,"**_ Alex explained as she swallowed some of it before grimacing_**. "Lucky James spear wound is almost gone,"**_Angel thought._ "__**No lucky his dad is a super soldier**__," Alex _replied when Jenny groans and said**," **_**Do you have any pain killers?"**_ Angel shook her head then Zap asked,"_**How about burn cream**__?"_ Angel nodded and handed him a small clear jar. He smiled thankfully before putting some on his burns sighing in relief. _**"Better**_**?"** Jenny asked. Zap nodded and wrap his arms around her waist. Angel looked over everyone seeing the bite mark on their shoulders except on James and Torunn. "You two didn't get bitten by the dragon…" Both looked down on their shoulders seeing no bite when Zap said_**,**__**" Can you finish bandaging or whatever our wounds. I really hate the smell of blood." **_Angel and Alex raised a brow as they turned toward each other. Angel sniffed the air growling as the smell of blood still in the air. Her eyes narrowed as she the blood at a rotten smell to it. Alex stared at his comrade hearing her growl deepen as her hair rose like the hackle of a wolf.

"Angel?" Alex asked out loud. She grunted and climbed the crates and boxes till she reached the top. She looked around till she saw a small window near the ground but ignored it seeing what was near it.

"Look near the small window," she said out loud. Everyone looked seeing a rotting corpse with blood dripping near it.

"That is not good," Alex said voicing everyone's thoughts.

**Me: I'm sorry if its short my computer won't work well and having writer's blog sucks half the time.**

**Neko: She'll probably update soon depends on life**

**James; Please R&R**

**Me: Hey…**

**Neko: Shut it**

**Rewritten ( April 24) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I am so sorry for not updating **

**Neko: Yep she is anyway so since you have another story to work on**

**Me: Again sorry I should be updating sooner since my plot bunnies are coming back now.**

**James: Is that a good idea or bad?**

**Neko: Good for readers bad for yall**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned this would I be here?**

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathic **_

**No one's POV**

"That's not good," Alex said voicing everyone's thoughts. The corpse had cuts, burns, lashes, and dirt. Maggots, blow flies, and other decompose insects covered the body. Angel growled as the body had no noticeable features and jumped off the crates landing next to them.

"It stinks," Zap said with a scrunch up face.

_**"That could be us soon if we don't get out of here,"**_Torunn thought out loud making everyone freeze up as they stared at the dead body.

"This wont happen to us, I'll make sure of it," Angel said tensely as her eyes harden. Alex looked surprised at Angel comment as he saw the determine look in her eyes. He grin and thought to himself," _Her walls are finally breaking down." _Angel walked toward the center of the group and stared at them all. Alex thought as he felt their fear and hatred_. __**"Angel right, let's stop thinking about what's gonna happen and think about how the hell do we get out of here." **_

"What about the body?" Zap asked out loud as held Jenny close to him. Jenny leaned toward him shaking a bit. Angel sigh and said," We'll give them a funeral pyre." Everyone nodded and began gathering wood setting it near the body.

"Ummm...How are we going to move the body?" Torunn ask.

"I will," Alex and Angel said together. They picked up the body ignoring the insects and set it on the pyre. Angel's eyes glowed red as the wood suddenly caught on fire. Everyone stayed silent as the fire grew as the smoke went out the small window. Everyone walked to their places before they saw the body and started to fall asleep as it started to go out.

Near down, Torunn awoken and thought," _That was a weird dream."_

"Well hey sleeping beauty," James muttered as he leaned against the wall standing. Torunn blushed and looked at the ground as she thought," _**Anyone else a wake?"**_James shook his head as he stared at the ashes of the pyre. Torunn got up slowly and walked over to his side.

"_**Who do you think he is?"**_she thought.

"Maybe a Scavenger, Hawkeye said they lost some last week," James replied. Torunn nodded as her hand went to her throat.

"Does it still hurt?" James asked worriedly. Torunn shook her head and replied_**," Just a little, wanna go for a walk till they wake up?"**_James looked uncertain but nodded and they began walking in a maze of crates.

"_**How big do you think this place is?"**_Torunn thought.

"Very big since by the looks of it this is where Ultron keeps most of his prisoners," James replied seeing her shiver and rub her arms together.

"You cold?" he asked not waiting for a reply as he wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer. Torunn felt herself blush feeling his bare skin against hers. She shut her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

James face heated up as he felt a slight twitch in his pants feeling her bare skin against his. He shut his eyes ignoring his perverted thoughts when he felt a crate brush against his shoulder. He decided to lean on it as Torunn wrap her arms around his neck resting her head in the crook of his neck. James silently gulped as his arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer. After a while, James relaxed smiling when it came.

"Well isn't this a touching sight," said a robotic voice near them. They quickly let go seeing Ultron with two Ultrabots behind him. James quickly stood in front of Torunn as the bots came forward when one of them lifted it arm and shot a beam. They quickly jump out of the way before the beam struck. James was about to attack when he suddenly screamed falling to his knees as an Ultrabot shocked him. He growled silently as he felt his muscles shake feeling the electricity run through him. Torunn picked up the nearest crate and threw it at the Ultrabot when Ultron pointed his uni-beam at him. Torunn stood still her eyes flickering between James and Ultron trying to hide her horror.

"Come quietly and he won't get hurt," Ultron said as he nodded to one of the Ultrabots. The closest one picked James up and swung him over his shoulder as Ultron began to walk. Torunn growled clenching her fist as the second Ultrabot shoved her forward. She followed them till they appeared in the room where they found Tony. Torunn winced hearing James groan as they dropped him on the ground but stood still feeling the second Ultrabot point its laser toward her neck. She quietly snarls imagining the smirk on Ultron's face as it walked toward James. "_Are you alright?"_ She heard James ask in her head as he struggled to stand up. She nodded before wincing as the Ultrabot behind her kicked her forward and placed its foot on her back keeping her down. She hear James growl as Ultron stood in front of him before turning toward her.

"Bind her and make sure she watches," it said as it picked James up by the throat. She grunted pushing the Ultrabot back making it stumble as she ran to James when the second Ultrabot quickly grabbed her. It tied her hands with metal before attaching it toward the wall. Torunn growled struggling against her restrains wincing feeling the metal dig into her skin. She glared at Ultron feeling rage build inside her. Ultron chuckle as it dropped James waiting. James held his throat gasping for air as he slowly stood up when Ultron punched his back making fall back down. He tried to stand up again when Ultron picked him up by his shoulder before punching him in his stomach again then threw him across the room ignoring the teens pained groans.

"JAMES!" Torunn yelled in a scratchy voice seeing James pained movements. He looked at her seeing her eyes fill with worry before standing up ignoring the burning pain in his muscles. James glare at Ultron as he got in a fighting stance waiting for Ultron to make the first move. Ultron quickly threw a punch at James, but he blocked it then quickly through it off balance and slide under him ignoring his protesting muscles. James growled crossing his arms into a 'X' as his feet slide against the ground as Ultron's arm pushed him back. He grunted as something threw him back toward Torunn as all three machines walked out of the room. He groaned as he body hit the ground and cursed as he felt burning pain in body as he tried to move.

"James? Can you hear me?" Torunn asked in a hoarse voice as she pulled at her strains growling as they did not break.

"Are-are you alright?" James ask painfully as looking up at her with eyes clouded with pain and worry. He grunted as he stood up walking behind her and began working on her binds. He growled seeing them attached to the wall.

"_**Guys? Where are you?"**_asked Alex_.__**"Ultron got us and Torunn almost got her voice back," **_said James_.__**"Yea but not in the way I wanted,"**_Torunn replied as she struggled against the binds._**"No wonder there extra guards around this hell hole,"**_Angel growled._**"We have to go, Angel just had to make it worse,"**_Alex grunted**. **_**"It tried to grab Jenny!"**_Angel suddenly snarled before the connection went blank. They looked up hearing footsteps before Ultron came out with the gold red dagger. James growled and quickly stood in front of Torunn quickly hearing the dagger shift. James looked out the corner of his eyes seeing it turn into a whip as it was brought down with a snap. He hissed at the sharp searing pain in his shoulder.

"Hold him," Ultron said making one of the Ultrabots drag him away from Torunn and forced him to his knees with his back facing the AI. Ultron raised the whip again bringing it down again and again. James wince as he felt his back burn before suddenly shouting in pain as the whip came down near his neck.

Torunn watched in horror and tried to close her eyes but the Ultrabot near her held them open. She gulped at the sudden nausea seeing the amount of blood flow from his back. Torunn continue struggling against the bines feeling her eyes water seeing James in pain. She growled seeing Ultron grin evilly before it suddenly stopped. The AI nodded making the Ultrabot drop James as the one near her broke her binds. She quickly crawled to James side seeing the wounds on his back. She helped him frowning at his pale skin when they were suddenly picked up into the air and carried out of the room. They carried them back to the storage room opened the door and shoved them in. Torunn ignored the door slam and click as it was lock and focused on James. She turn toward the door seeing it suddenly disappear but ignored it. She grabbed his arm pulling it over her shoulder grunting as he leaned against her. They quickly walked toward where the group rested when they saw Angel pacing back and forth. Torunn smiled seeing her ears perk up and turn toward them.

"A lil help?" Torunn asked. Angel ran toward them with relief clear on her face. She help move James near the burned out fire before running toward the crate and grabbed the bag handing it to Torunn. She walked behind James taking out the things she needed.

"Where are the others?" James grunted wincing as Torunn began to clean his wounds.

"Zap and Jenny went for a walk and Alex went to scout to see if any Ultrabots stayed behind," Angel replied as she took out some cloth to wrap the wounds in. Angel grimaced seeing the red marks across his back seeing them all have angry red around them but sigh in relief seeing no signs of infection. The ivory haired girl turned toward Torunn and smiled at her expression. Angel felt the blonde's worry, pain, angst, and love. She hid her grin at the last emotion before taking out a small container that held some green broth. She opened it and quickly put it on his wounds and smiled hearing James sigh in relief. Torunn also grinned seeing James look of relief as the cold broth touch his skin when Angel handed the roll of bandages to Torunn.

"I'll go see if we have any food," Angel said before walking away. Torunn set a clean cloth over all the lashes before she began wrapping them. She walked in front of him and began wrapping his wounds, she blushed seeing his 6 pack. Her hands gazed the skin as she tied the bandage on the front smiling. She heard James grunt and felt him shiver slightly as her fingers trailed around his chest when he caught her hand by her wrist. She look up seeing James crystal blue eyes stare at her. The space between them got smaller till their lips met. James wrap one of his arms around her waist bringing her closer as she wrap her arms around his neck. They broke apart smiling till they heard clapping.

"Aww ain't that sweet," Angel said grinning. They looked at them blushing brightly seeing Angel and Alex smile at them.

"So you feeling fine now James?" Alex asked with a huge grin on his face. James sheepishly smile as Torunn pulled away. Torunn kissed his cheek and smiled seeing him grin. She quickly put away the left over bandages and broth back into the bag before turning toward Angel with a raise brow.

"Food?" she asked.

"Found Alex first so we came here instead," Angel cheekily replied. Torunn shook her head before walking out of the room. Angel quietly laughed till they heard quick footsteps as Zap and Jenny ran into the room.

"We ran into Torunn as we were coming back. How you feeling James?" asked Jenny seeing his semi-pale complexion.

"Just a sore back," he replied ignoring Angel and Alex's grins. Alex muttered something in Greek when Angel elbowed him. He glared at her when Torunn came back in with the bag of food. Angel looked out the small window and saw it was midday. She took the bag from Torunn and handed everyone a portion of food.

"After eating I would suggest everyone to sleep. Knowing Ultron he would pull someone out tomorrow plus with our injuries it would be good to get extra rest," Angel said as Alex hid the bag. Both him and Angel quickly climb to the highest crate that looked out the whole area. Jenny and Zap left to where they slept last time. Torunn changed James bandages one more time before putting the aid kit away. James yawned as he leaned against the wall before wincing in pain and relief as his back hit the cold wall. Torunn sat next to him before yelping as James wrap his arm around her waist bringing her to rest between his legs. She looks up seeing him smirking as she traced his abs before wrapping her arms around his neck. He brought her face closer making their lips meet. She moaned feeling him nibble on her lower lip. He took the chance and slip his tongue in groaning as their tongues fought for dominances. After a couple minutes, they parted with smiles on their faces panting. Slowly their panting stop as Torunn leaned her head against his chest. James smiled and rested his chin on her head, breathing in her scent. Slowly both teen Avengers drifted off to sleep. Just before Torunn fully went to sleep she heard James mumble something and smiled.

**Me: There it is folks!**

**Neko: She may update next week depends if shes not grounded again.**

**Me: Not my fault. He pushed me off the roof and into the swimming pool! What was I supposed to do? Let him go uninjured? No WAY!**

**Neko: Till next time bye!**

**(Rewritten April 26, 2014)**


	6. WARNING! MUST READ

**Me: I'm back people!**

**Neko: I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: What did I do?**

**Neko: *pulls out a machine gun* B*tch run!**

**Me: O.O *runs dodging bullets* Damn Riza for teaching you how to shoot!**

**James: *sighs* she doesn't own anything but the plot and Angel.**

**Alex: Twenty bucks that Wolfy is gonna lose an arm**

**James: Makes if fifty and you got a deal**

**Me: *grabs James shield and hides behind it* Sh*t James I'm borrowing the shield to live! Oh and the torture is only a bit worse in this one!**

**Neko: Idjit why did you come into the kitchen I said it was a fucking surprise! *pulls out knives and begins throwing them***

**Me: DAMNIT START THE STORY *RUNS LIKE HELL*  
><strong> 

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathic thoughts**_

***Dreamscape***

_Angel growls as the blade missed its mark but quickly groan as her attacker struck her shoulder again. She stares at Alex's now black eyes seeing the loathing in them. His face twisted with rage and hatred as he tried to stab her again. Angel quickly dodge the blade but barely._

_ "Alex!" she screamed as she tried to stop his attacks. Alex ignored her screams and continued swinging his sword at her. He raised his blade about to strike when Angel flip herself on her hands as her feet slammed into his chest pushing him back. Alex growled seeing his sword fly away from him but smirk seeing tears form in her teal-turquoise eyes. _

_ "Sorry sweetie, your Alex ain't here right now but I'll give him your last message," he said in a dark vacant tone. He made a fist as his hand hit the ground. Angel eyes widen as the ground shook before wrapped itself around her. She struggled but quickly regretted it as the grip tighten and her energy drained quicker. Her teal-turquoise eyes showed fear and pain as she realized her friend had not regain control. Alex smirk at her emotions and tighten his fist making Angel gasp as air forced its way out of her lungs. _

_ "See hun? Now you know what it feels like to be chok…gahhh!' Alex kneel over grabbing his head in sudden pain. His eyes kept flashing from sapphire blue to black to blue again. Angel kept her eyes glued to the scene hoping for her friend to win._

_ "Alex! Hear me! Listen to my voice as you try to regain control! Don't let him win!" Angel yelled out the best she could as the sand loosen then tighten its grip over again. She whimpers as his eyes stayed black and tries to control her fear as she saw Alex smirk bringing his hand in the air. He closed his fist and Angel felt scorching pain then darkness._

_***End of Dreamscape***_

Angel shot up from her slumber. Her chest heaves as her eyes dart around till she remembers their dilemma. She sighs in relief thinking," _It's just a dream…"_ Her eyes look through the small window and saw it was still nighttime before looking over her shoulder seeing Alex grunting and growling in his sleep. She reached over and shook him awake.

"Alex…Alex wake up," she muttered making sure not to wake the others. She pulled away quickly as Alex shot up snarling. His eyes looking around in fear and rage before calming down as he saw Angel. Her hand moved to his cheek glazing into his eyes worriedly. He grabbed her hand, holding it.

"Same?" she asked with a sad smile. He sigh and nodded.

"Should we tell them?" she asked as Alex brought his other arm around her waist, bringing them closer.

"About Daemon and Tyra? No it's too soon but then the elements well…" he growled in her ear. She sigh and rested her head on his muscular chest.

"Do you really think they're them?" she asked in a soft tone. Alex look down and saw…no felt their energy radiating from them. James and Torunn holding each other in the slumber with content smiles and Jenny laying atop of Zap smiling. He gave a small smile then looked back at Angel.

"If they are? Our search would almost be over then," he said. Angel smiled but it quickly turn into a frown. "_**They're near…" **_she thought as they stood up.

"You get James and Torunn while I get Zap and Jenny," Alex whispered. Angel nodded before leaping to the ground silently. She walked over to them shaking them awake. James grunted as he open one of his eyes.

"What?" he whispered harshly.

"Ultrabots are near," Angel muttered. His eyes shot open as he quickly shook Torunn awake. "Ugh…What?"

"Come on we have to meet the others," James whispered. They both got up and followed Angel till they saw the three next to the bigger crates.

"We have to travel by crates so it'll be harder to find or catch us," Alex explain as he stood on one. Everyone followed, Alex was at the head so kept turning back to check on everyone's status. Angel was traveling perfect even with his almost gone spear wound and lashes, Torunn seemed okay but she kept staring at James worriedly. James is able to climb but not as fast as before, Zap would have been faster but he stayed behind with Jenny, said girl pushed ahead the she could with her near life threatening injuries. Alex frowned looking at everyone worriedly. "_**Alex? What is it?" **_Angel asked. Angel looked at the others as Alex grunted in acknowledgement. "_**DO you think they'll make it through the transformation?" **_she asked worriedly. Alex suddenly stop and glanced at Angel. Before she would just ignore them and look out for herself but now she's actually worried about them not because it's her duty but she actually bonded with them even in pain and death. "_**They will, we make sure of it," **_Alex replied firmly as he stared into her eyes pure determination in his own.

"Umm no offense but did we stop? WE got to keep going," said James as he notice them not moving for a while. Angel's wolf ears twitched as she sent out echoes.

"Don't worry, they're far from here so we could rest but we must remain quiet," Angel said.

"Good," Jenny grunted as she plopped down and began messaging her shoulder and neck. Zap sat next to her and decided to check on her injuries as James and Torunn sat below them.

"Alex where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"_**Yesterday, while roaming I found a hallway leading to different paths which look important ish," **_Alex answered. They all nodded and rested till some began to fall asleep. Alex stayed tense till Angel rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked at everyone's injuries ignoring Angel's stare till he sigh forcing himself to relax. Angel smiled as they began to relax but quick tensed up when she heard a creaking sound. Alex heard it as well since both shot up like rockets checking around them.

"Let's go now!" Angel said as her ears twitch as she hears them come closer.

"How clo…" Alex didn't finish as the crate they were on blew up throwing everyone to the opposite direction. Angel groan as her back hit the wall and some pieces of wood fell on her. She saw everyone go unconscious from the explosion when suddenly the scene got blurry till everything went black.

**Angel's POV**

I woke up groaning as my body throbbed in pain. I open my eyes before quickly shutting them as my head throbbed as well so I tried to move but notice chains on my arms and legs. I sniffed the air and groan realizing we're in a different room. I open my eyes slowly noticing how our spot was bright lit compared to the rest of the darken room. I growled as our spot was a aching bright but stop hearing something shuffle.

"Guys?" said a meek voice.

"Jenny?" I hear Torunn reply.

"Torunn, Jenny, you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine just have a very sore shoulder," Jenny replied.

"Sore back from the blast but I'm alright," said Torunn before adding," Where are the guys?" I sniff the air again and noticed I didn't smell any of the guys.

"Sorry ladies but the boys aren't here," said a rough voice. I look up and saw a man coming out of the darkness. He was bare chest so I was able to see scars covering his well-built chest, long ragged blond hair in a small ponytail, lustful golden eyes, and he only wore a pair of dirty black jeans.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked having a bad feeling about the man. He smiled at us like a child in a toy store when I heard shifting on my right till I finally saw Torunn and Jenny who were also chained. I tried to ignore his lustful gaze and tried to contact the guys.

"_**Alex? James? Zap? Guys... Anyone?" **_I thought hopefully. I frown not getting a answer so I continue sending out echoes.

"Angel?" I heard Torunn whisper. I look at her in the corner of my eyes. She had a fearful look in her eyes as she nudge forward as the man walk toward us with a cocky attitude, lustful gaze, and evil smirk. I snarl in disgust as my tail and hair rise like the wolf's hackle.

"Down Daemon," said Ultron as it stepped out of the shadows. I kept the surprise hidden realizing who the man is. I growl as it walk toward Torunn and grabbed her neck making me snarl and try to lunge at it but the chains held me in place. I felt the air leave my lungs as Daemon's fist met my stomach. I closed my eyes trying to regain my bearing when I heard the man walk toward Jenny. I heard him chuckle as Jenny suddenly yelped then heard a clank as Daemon grunted. I open my eyes seeing him stumble back holding his jewels. I chuckle looking over at Jenny frowning. She had a satisfied smirk but it hid terror and rage so I did a double take and saw her pants pulled a bit down showing the blue elastic of her underwear. I snarled glaring at Daemon as I keep hearing my inner beast say" _Protect pack, kill invader." _I snap out of it as I heard another clank then creak as Ultron stumble back as well. it stared at us then at back at Daemon and walk away.

Daemon grunted glaring at us as he straighten up. I growled as he walk toward me smirking and grabbed my jaw. I gave a warning growl but he ignored it and kissed me! I made the mistake to snarl which gave the fucker a chance to stick his tongue down my throat. I growled and bit his tongue. He yelp pulling his tongue out just as the chain on my ankles broke. It kicked him in the groin smirking hearing his groan as he grabbed my thigh to support himself. "_Big mistake asshole," _I thought as I quickly raised my knee hitting him in the jaw before grunting as he dug his nails into my thigh. I squeak thrashing as he suddenly nuzzled my inner thigh as his other hand travel to the waist band of my pants. I growl trying to concentrate to control his mind but stop snarling in disgust seeing his thoughts. I growl feeling my face burn as his hand reached under my jeans tugging at my boxers before yelping as his hand squeezed my breast. My tail quickly wrap itself around his neck flinging him aside. I close my eyes trying to swallow my anger at what happened.

My eyes shot open hearing Jenny's yelp and a snap feeling anger surge through me. Daemon was fast enough to grab the shifting weapon and turn it into a whip bringing it down on Jenny. I hear her hiss as two lashes appear on her cheek. He turn toward me smirking as he raised the whip again but instead of her cheek it struck it was her chest. My nose twitch as I saw blood drip from her bitten lip as she tried not to scream. I felt anger swell seeing her shut her eyes as he lashed at her chest. My growl was the only thing heard as he walked over to Torunn.

**Normal POV**

Angel snarled as she saw Daemon's eyes glow as the chain rewrap themselves around their feet. Daemon smirk staring at Torunn as his whip shifts into a dagger strapping it to his waist. She glares at him as he stood before he staring at her with eyes full of lust. He walks over to Torunn and grabs her boob through her bra. She gasps in surprise and tires to lean out of his touch but he tightens his grip. Angel growls as she tugs at the chains screaming _Damn it! _Daemon stares at Angel with a cruel smile and an evil gleam in his eyes as he pulls the dagger out. He lets the edge rub against her breast as he slides it under one of her straps. There was a small ripping sound as the dagger cut only halfway as Angel's tail wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled. Daemon look surprised but smirk at the challenge. He let go of her breast and walked over to the ivory haired teen. Angel snarled as her lips curled in disgust.

"Let's see if you're strong as Ultima," he said as the dagger quickly changed into a whip glittering with large shards of glass. H brought it down on her shoulder. She look surprised hearing her mother's old name before hissing as the whip's glass broke her skin. She yelp as her chains broke falling to the ground. She bit her lip stopping herself from screaming in pain but let out the occasional whimper. Red lashes formed on her back with silver blood poured from wounds. She quietly groan in relief as the whipping stop but twitched as she heard Daemon whistle. There was a roar as the ground shook as the blood dragon landed before her. Angel yelp as a metal collar was forced on her neck. She grunted as she was dragged and felt the end get tied to something. She grabs the collar and tries to rip it off as the blood dragon began to run. Angel grunts as she forces herself to get up feeling herself tire quicker. She gasps as the dragon pushed itself into the air swinging her around. Angel coughed tugging on the collar as she unfurls her wings when the air left her lungs as the blood dragon slammed her into the wall. Angel snarled as the dragon swung her into another wall and quickly landed making her crash into the ground. Angel groan at the hard impact as her wings subconsciously folded themselves in. The dragon roared as it walked toward a smirking Daemon. He took the collar off her neck and dragged her back to the wall then chained her again.

"This is only the beginning girls," he said as he broke Jenny's chain with a snap. She yelped as she was swung over his shoulder and looks at the dragon. It stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding as it flew away. Daemon walks over to the wall and pushed his palm against it showing a small code pad. He pressed in a code as a huge pool filled with giant ice cubes, water, and sharks with a cage over it. Jenny's eyes widen seeing the cage and began hitting Daemon's back but stopped as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled a lever. The cage swung aside and lowered onto the ground. Jenny held her hair with one hand as she punched him in the jaw. It made contact making him loosen his hold giving her a chance to pull away but he was too quick. He grabbed her throat and threw her in the small cage. Jenny grabbed her throat as she tried to regain her breathe. He moved the lever making the cage go back up and over the pool. Jenny grabbed the bars of the cage as fear washed over her. She tugged at the bars and at the door but they wouldn't budge. _"__**ZAP! JAMES! ALEX! HURRY PLEASE!"**_Angel thought franticly. Daemon laughed as he flipped a switch next to the lever.

Jenny closed her eyes and silently prayed as the cage quickly dropped into the ice cold water. Jenny felt the air pushed out of her lungs as the freezing water gripped her skin. Jenny waited for darkness but nothing came. She opened her eyes as she didn't feel the cold anymore. She looked around stunned feeling stronger than before. She looked at her wounds and gasped seeing them quickly fade into scars. Her eyes widen as she noticed she was breathing underwater. The cage suddenly shook as the sharks suddenly attack the cage. She fell against the side of the cage as a great white tried to bite at the cage door. "_FOOD!"_ she heard the shark say. She stared at the great white and heard "_FOOD"_ she heard the shark say. She saw a tiger shark and hammerhead shark come closer but stayed behind the great white. She was the curiosity in their instead of hunger. "_Hello," she said. _The great white suddenly looked confused as the tiger shark asked," _You hear us?"_ Jenny nodded as the hammerhead had a somehow smiled as she heard it say," _Can play?"_ Jenny smiled but the cage suddenly jerked upward. "_HELP!"_ she thought to them. They quickly tried to bite the cage but it was already out of the water.

"What! Why aren't you dead bitch!" yelled Daemon angrily.

"Jenny! You're alive!" said Angel happily.

Daemon snarled at Angel and flipped the switch again. The cage slammed into the water but Jenny didn't feel scared or cold as she saw the sharks waiting for the cage to stop then got closer. "_Bad man never feed us," _said the great white. Jenny looked at them sadly as she tried to unlock the door. "_Let us," _said the tiger shark as it came closer and bit the door off. She smiled and swam out when the cage's chain suddenly broke and went down. She winced feeling the echoes as it hit the floor and Daemon talk. She felt his steps through the water's vibrations as he walked away. "**Guys I'm still alive!" sh**e thought to them. **"How are you still alive?!" **Angel asked.** "Never mind that we're just happy you're alive," **Torunn said.** "Give me a sec," **Jenny said to them. "_I'll be right back okay," _she said to the sharks. They nudged her as she patted them each one the snout before swimming upward. She broke through the surface and saw Angel and Torunn near the pool's edge. She swam toward them and smiled as they quickly pulled her from the water and hugged her.

"We thought you were dead," she heard Angel say.

"I'm okay but where did he go?" Jenny asked.

"We don't know…wait what happen to your lashes their now scars," Torunn said as she traced the ones on her cheek.

"The water…I don't know what happen but the second I got in they became scars," Jenny explained.

"How did you survive the sharks?" Torunn asked.

"I could hear their thoughts and talked to them," Jenny said.

"Wow so in other words you can breathe in water and talk to fish," Torunn said. Jenny nodded as Angel said," And you feel stronger and heal in the water." "_The Water Warrior finally accepted Jenny," _Angel thought happily.

"Here," Jenny said as she grabbed Angel's arm and helped her into the water. The sharks swam near Angel keeping her afloat as the lashes on her back healed and scarred over. Jenny then did the same with Torunn.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow. Who knows what he's going to do next," Angel said as she got out of the water. She was about to get a crate when Torunn grabbed her wrist. Angel looks back to her as she asked," What?"

"Why is your blood silver?" Torunn asked looking into Angel's eyes. Jenny nodded as she got halfway out of the water petting the sharks. Angel sighed pulling her wrist out of Torunn's hand as she got a crate and pushed it toward the pool till it was close. Angel sat down leaning against the crate as they both sat cross legged from her.

"Well since you already seen my ears and tail plus my blood might as well tell you" Angel said," I'm not human, I'm a ragonian."

"A what?" Torunn asked confused when Jenny explained," A ragonian, the first beings ever created. They are said to be half animal and half dragon if I recall correctly."

"How is that possible?" asked Torunn.

"It deals with the Ragonian Creator or True Creator Ragor, it said he even created the gods of all myths and cultures but anyway. His son created a planet to honor his father. The creatures were half animal half dragon and they could speak the ancient languages. They named themselves ragonians after the planet and that's all I know," Jenny said.

Angel smiled and said," Jenny is right, we ragonians are half dragon half animal and speak the ancient languages of mortal. Ragonians main source and powers are the elements. There are five elements each with their own kingdom. I come from the sky and earth kingdom's royal family that's why my blood is silver."

"So you're half and half?"

"Yes my mother is from the sky as my father is from the earth. I have some godly blood in me as well" Angel looks at the pool," I was kidnapped and brought to Alex's dimension which takes place during the time of Albert Einstein. Alex and his parents took me in even with my weird features. Then during that time my parents found me but we stayed with them for a couple of years than a couple of weeks ago Alex had a huge fight with some dead priest bent on taking over the world. Alex won and we were supposed to be relaxing but instead we got transported here." She suddenly tensed up as she felt them hug her but then slowly relaxed and returned the hug.

"Well since we finally know this…anymore secrets?" Jenny asked after the hug. Angel feels her face heat but ignores it.

"I'll explain more later but," she yawns "now it's time to sleep." Torunn and Jenny yawned and nodded. They leaned against the crate with Angel suddenly shivering. Angel opens her palm and tries to call on fire but nothing worked.

"Dammit hell why did the water have to be cold," Torunn said as she rubbed her arms together.

"I wish I could go back down but I don't want to leave you guys" Jenny said before looking at Angel," Wait can't you make a fire like back at the storage room?" Angel sighed and tried again but nothing happened.

"The whipping drained me more than before," she said sadly before smiling. She pulled Jenny and Torunn close to her as her tail wraps around them and her wings furl around them as well. She smiled hearing them sigh in content as they slowly fell asleep against her. Angel smiled as they both rested their heads on her chest as she yawned and thought," _Don't worry girls, I will always do my best to protect you." _

**Me: *smiles as I have no injuries* There it is folks hoped you like it**

**Neko: *glares and mutters about killing me***

**Me: Don't be a bad sport **

**Angel: R&R**

**Neko: Don't say anything you stupid wolf.**

**Alex: Dam you Wolfy I lost 50 bucks!**

**Angel: Oh stop your whining**

**James: Thanks Wolfy! **

**Neko: O.O ok you idjits I have a proposition, who ever ate the cake than.**

**Edited April 30**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: *Walks on stage* I'm sooo sorry! *tomato are thrown* AHHH FUCK! LET ME EXPLAIN *tomatoes stop in midair* Okay will one personal thing about me is I don't handle authority very well so I always got kicked off the bus for the smallest thing doesn't help if my bus driver is a racist bastard but anyway my parents said if I get kicked off one more time, I'll be grounded for a year…**

**Neko: She didn't believe them. 2 days after getting back on the bus, we got a call about her cussing out another student…Mom and Dad were livid to say the least. They took all her electronics and almost all her books and pocket knives, paints, and her spare parts…She just got her laptop back a month ago but since we have no wifi so she wont be able to update much…**

**Me: Explain Later! These people waited almost a year to read this chappie so go and read! **

**Angel's POV**

My eyes open as someone grab my wing and pull themselves closer as they wrapped the wing around themselves. I look down and saw Torunn snuggle deeper into my side as Jenny pulls my wings closer. My smile quickly turned into a frown seeing the scars from the day before. I close my eyes as I send out more echoes looking for anyone. I sigh sadly not detecting anyone.

"Angel?" someone whispers. I look down seeing bright green eyes staring back into my teal ones. Jenny yawns and rubs her eyes before yawning again.

"How was your sleep?" I asked her as I shifted around. She unwraps my wings free from herself and gets up stretching.

"Surprisingly… Great, your wings kept us warm even in our conditions," she replies. I chuckle at her answer before suddenly laughing as Torunn's hair tickles my chest. I look over to the pool and saw the sharks surfacing. Jenny slams her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh as the sharks began doing a couple tricks.

"Be quiet," Torunn mumbles. I close my eyes again as she snuggles into me again. I feel my face heat up as I remember we're not wearing any shirts and try to ignore the feeling of her skin against mine. There was a splash then ice cold water poured on us. Torunn growled as she opens her blue eyes and glares at the water.

"Jenny?" said a very annoyed Torunn. Jenny sheepishly grinned as she surfaced and said," Yeah?" I rolled my eyes as seeing the twinkle of mischief in Jenny's green eyes before Torunn quickly got up and jumped into the pool, tackling Jenny. I huffed in annoyance as the splash got me wet but laughed seeing them act like nothing is happening. I got up wincing in pain as my back began to protest. I looks over my shoulder to see the damage and stretched my wings but gasp as a couple muscles popped into place. I look back at Jenny and Torunn before looking for an exit from this hell hole when a sudden creak caught my attention. I turn around looking for its source when a door suddenly appeared in front of me. I yelp in surprise but stopped feeling a familiar presence before running toward the others.

"Guys!" I called out. They stopped splashing each other and quickly got out.

"What's wrong Angel?" Jenny asked.

"I found a door…well it mostly found me," I ranted.

"Wait found you? How does a door find you?" Torunn asked confused.

"I don't know, I was just walking around when I heard a creak then a door appeared!" I explained then added," I felt a presence like the guys…I don't know anymore but it has to be better than here."

"Let's go check it out then," Torunn said smiling. I began walking back to the door but stopped when someone stop. I looks over my shoulder and saw Jenny petting the sharks frowning.

"What about them? Ultron and Daemon doesn't feed them so they're going to starve to death," Jenny said. I walked to her side then rested my hand on her shoulder. I frown seeing the sadness in her eyes as she patted my hand. "_You leaving?" _I heard the great white ask. I nods and saw sadness in the shark's eyes as well. I look at Jenny remembering how I felt when I left the pack… My head snaps up suddenly having a idea before walking toward the pool. "_Do you want to stay with Jenny?" _the sharks nodded," _When Jenny touches your fin, you may feel a bit strange but do not fight it understand?"_ The sharks nodded again making me smile almost feeling their excitement. I turn toward Jenny with a huge grin and said," Touch their fins." She looks at me wondering but I shake my head before saying _I'll explain later…_ She nods and dives into the pool again as all three sharks surround her. She reaches out and touches the tiger shark's fin making a bright blue light filled the room. Torunn and I cover our eyes as the light grew brighter before it dimmed. I open my eyes and saw the tiger shark disappear.

"Where is Streak?" Jenny asked worriedly. I smirk and pointed to her right hand which had a blue tiger shark tattoo. Her eyes widen and she touches the other two fins making the room glow with grey and brown as both sharks disappear. On her left hand was a brown hammerhead tattoo and on her chest was a grey great white tattoo. She swims out then quickly tackles me into a hug as she mutters," Thank you" then hugs Torunn.

"Wait Streaks?" Torunn questioned at the tiger sharks name. Jenny nodded and explains," Jab is the hammerhead and the great white is Ripster… They told me their names when the formed on me." Torunn nods before saying," We better go check out that door before they come back" and turns toward me. I began leading them toward the door when there was another creaking sound.

"Umm Angel does the door have red eyes?" Torunn asks. I shake my head before they gasps seeing a metal dragon walk out of the shadows. I pull them behind me but relax seeing the creature injured. It looks at us before it stumbled forward groaning and creaking in pain. I slowly walk toward it as its bright red eyes stared at me. I tilt my head seeing no anger or hatred but sadness and pain. I frown cooing in a soft tone letting my ears lay flat against my head. It grunts as I walk to its side before kneeling but it doesn't stop me.

"Angel?" Torunn asks quietly. I raised my hand and slowly petted its necks smiling hearing him purr. I reach for his muzzle but stopped as something warm and wet touched my hand. I look at its muzzle seeing blood making my eyes widen in realization.

"Is that blood?" Jenny asks. I nod and started to say something when a deep hoarse voice said," Why?" Torunn and Jenny walk toward us before kneeling by my side. The dragon stares at us and asks again," Why?" I rip the edge of my pants and handed it to Jenny before replying," Every life is valuable ancient one." He looks at me and grunted," You are her daughter yes?" I nod frowning seeing him have trouble breathing.

"Look at his side," Jenny said seeing the sword still impaled into his skin. Her body stiffen as her jaw tense but her eyes were different. There was no anger or any negative emotion. She took a deep breath and said," Should we move him?" Torunn and I look at her questionably.

"Well we are going to heal him?" she asked. We both nodded then both of us slowly picked him up despite his groans of pain. We took him toward the pool then gently lowered him onto the ground. Jenny dunks the rag into the water and quickly began cleaning his wound. She looked at me and said," Angel I want you to lift him as I clean around the wound better. Torunn I need you to pull the sword out as quickly as you can, got it?" We both nod and get ready to lift him.

"What is your name ancient one?" I asked him.

"Garzin of the Shadow-Keepers…" he responded.

"Garzin? The Shadow-Hunter? But he died in a war between the draconic and mortals…" Jenny and Torunn said the same time. I look at them strangely but began lifting Garzin. I frown hearing his groans of pain before suddenly grunting as I feel a burning sensation burn in my shoulders and back. I hissed," Jenny…Torunn hurry!"

Jenny quickly begins wiping away all the dirt and grin then says to Torunn," Ready Torunn?" Torunn grips the handle but also frowns as Garzin roars in pain. "NOW!" Jenny said. Torunn quickly pulled with all her might grunting as the heavy sword hit the ground with a thunk. Garzin roar echoes in the large room. Jenny drops the rag and lifts her hands. Water rises from the pool and slowly circles Garzin and Jenny. A blue light fills the room as more water rose from the pool. The roar dies down as Jenny once emerald eyes turn into a dark sea blue as she puts her hands on the wound. The water gathers on her hand before spreading itself onto the wound and slowly closed. I suddenly feel weak but stood still holding the old dragon up in the air. I look at Torunn seeing her fall onto her knees but saw her give a small smile. I look at the wound and saw it was closed up.

**Normal POV**

Jenny lowers her hands with a smile as her eyes rolled into the back of her head falling unconscious.

"JENNY!" Angel hoarsely yelled. She quickly put Garzin back on the ground before suddenly yelping as her knees gave out. Angel looks up as she sees Torunn crawl/drag herself toward their unconscious friend. Angel slowly gets up on her knees and crawls toward them.

"We have to get her in the water," Torunn said as Jenny gave out labor breathes. Angel gave her a worried look and nodded as she wraps her arms around Jenny. Angel grunts as she lifts her when a shadow covers them. Garzin stood with a smile and holds out his wing. Angel gives him a greatful smile as she gently laid Jenny onto the leathery wing. Garzin walks into the pool when Jenny groans and rolls onto his back making him tuck in his wings. He lets her body submerge till her head stay above. They both suddenly gasped as Jenny suddenly went under. Garzin quickly dived under but merged after a couple minutes with a grim look. All three frown when someone suddenly giggled.

Angel laughed as she saw bright emerald eyes stare from under the water. Torunn looks at her strangely before smiling as Jenny surfaced.

"Jenny!" they both yelled. Garzin roared happily when Angel suddenly started to growl. Her ears stood alert as her hair raised like a wolf's hackle.

"I must go…Don't worry, I shall return," Garzin said as he flew off. Jenny and Torunn look at her worriedly seeing Angel's teal eyes turn silver.

"So it's true… Blood does activate your inner beast but why didn't their blood do the same?" Daemon asked as he held a human body that had its insides torn out. Angel snarled showing her extended canines seeing the human's lungs and intestines bleeding onto the ground forming a pool of blood. Jenny gulped back her nausea and began to slowly walk toward Angel. "_**Angel?" **_Jenny thought as she touched her shoulder. Angel quickly turn and growled before stopping seeing who it was.

"So you can control yourself with your friends around…so much like your mother but she had better control," Daemon said with a smirk. Angel snarled as he threw the body at her.

Angel already on all four snarled with her tail swishing causing breezes. She gave a primal growl as she circled the body sniffing the air. A look of hunger showed on her wolfish face as scales grew on her skin. Her silver eyes narrow as she stares at Daemon seeing his smirk. Chains grew out of the ground as Daemon snapped his fingers making them flair around till they surrounded Angel. One quickly wrapped itself around her right leg pulling her down to her knees before another wrapped itself around her left arm. She snaps at the chains that tries to wrap around her muzzle before roaring in rage as another chain wraps around her waist pulling her down. Daemon snap his fingers again making more chains appear out of the ground and flung themselves over Angel keeping her on the ground. Daemon turned toward Jenny and Torunn smirking seeing the blond stand in front of the bluenette.

"Now let the fun begin," he said just as more chains and vines wrap themselves around the other two teens. Daemon turn toward Angel hearing her roar echo against the semi silent room. He walks back to her and kneels looking straight into her silver eyes.

"I hope you'll enjoy the show my little huntress," he said before standing up looking at the other two teens with lust clear in his eyes. Angel gave a warning growl as she thought," _Intruder…Kill…Destroy Before He Hurts THEM!" _Angel roars," LET THEM GO DAEMON!" as she tugs at the chains that tighten again. He waved her off as he walked over to Torunn smirking seeing the the demi-goddess struggle against the bindings. She glares seeing him stare at her and stops struggling against them.

"Ahhh daughter of Thor…Your father can't help you now little demi-god. Very beautiful but sadly so stubborn… I hope Ultron lets me keep you three," he said as he stops in front of her. She forces herself not to flinch seeing his lust filled eyes look over her body.

"What do you want with us?" Torunn growls. Daemon just grins as he forcefully grabs her chin and slams his lips against hers. Torunn eyes widen in surprise but continues to struggle against the kiss. He stumbles back as she slammed her forehead against his. He rubs his forehead laughing as he said," I love when they still have some fight in them." He sighs as he hears Angel roar again so he turns to her. "_**You actually care about them don't you Henara even if they can never be yours… More fun for me," **_he thought and laughs seeing her eyes widen in surprise and anger as he links their minds again showing what he's going to do to each of them. He laughs seeing her quake with rage before turning back to Torunn grinning evilly when there was a thunderous roar and a sudden weight tackling him to the ground.

Angel growls not noticing her shift till it was completely done. Her skin now covered in fur and scales, her tail grew four times longer as wings sprouted from her back and as her head shifted into one of a hybrid dragon. There stood a hybrid dragon between the size of a wolf and lion, silver scales covering her entire body as a silver mane circled her neck like a lion's, silver wings with feathers on the outside and leathery on the inside. Her tail shifted to different versions like a wolf's, a trident, a scorpion and so. Angel looked down as Daemon struggled against her weight. She kept trying to snap at his face but he continued punching her when he suddenly kicked her off.

"I never lose Daughter of Ultima!" Daemon yells as Angel roared and quickly charges at him. Daemon quickly grabs Torunn as a dagger appears in his hand as he holds it against her neck. Angel stops herself as she stares at the dagger near Torunn's neck before looking into Torunn's fear ridden navy blue eyes then at a fear struck Jenny. She snarls as Daemon's other arm pulls Torunn closer. She growls feeling Torunn's pain as he drags the dagger against her shoulder making a line of blood appear as his free hand roams around her stomach to her ribs before slightly gazing the sides of her breast. He moves the dagger back to her neck as he looks at Angel smirking as he says," It would be such a pity to kill such pretty prizes…So what shall I do? I can kill you or torture you in front of each other or use you…Hmmm tisk-tisk decisions…decisions…" He brushes Torunn's hair out of her face as he stares at Angel waiting for her next move.

"Well Henara? You choose- I can kill them, torture them, or use them for my personal desires…SO what shall it be?" he said as he kisses her neck.

Angel roars in frustration as she looks at them before reverting back into her human form. Her eyes remain silver as she glares at the evil man when suddenly she feels fearful as pain shoots through her body making her scream. She falls to her hands and knees as the pain froze her before grunting as she ignores the burning pain and said, "Leave them be and I'll be your servant…I'll do anything you want even…" She bites her lip trying not to cry feeling vulnerable for the first time in forever. She looks at Torunn and Jenny feeling fear course through her knowing what Daemon would do to them if she doesn't agree.

"Only you? But that wouldn't be so much fun without having you watch your friends suffer by your side so I'll keep you all alive and use you as my personal entertainment…Ultron already owes me a few favors," Daemon said smirking seeing Angel surrender. The dagger disappears as he lets go of Torunn before walking toward Angel as he pulls out a golden collar and slamming it on her neck. Angel screams in pain as the golden metal burns her neck falling to the ground curling into a ball.

"What did you do?!" Jenny yells as she sees her friend on the ground in pain. Daemon looks at her before turning back to Angel.

"Golden metal blessed by Apollo himself… It hurts her… since being the granddaughter of his twin sister and half-sister but I'll let her explain that later for now don't do anything stupid. Ultron said he'll be here in a minute," he said as he stares as pieces of metal moved around showing Ultron walking in.

"What do you want human?" the AI asked sounding annoyed. Daemon looks at him before glancing at the girls and said," I want the girls…You can have the rest of the heroes but I want these three only." Ultron glances at them before looking back at Daemon.

"Is that all you want then go ahead now leave me be till we find the prisoners and rest of the young Avengers," Ultron said before walking out again. Daemon turns to the girls smirking seeing fear in each of their eyes.

**Again I'm soooo sorry for not updating. But luckily with my spare time and endless amount of journals and paper. I was able to rewrite the other chapters and already wrote chappies 8 to 10 but sad thing about endless amounts of journals and papers…You forget which ones you write in ****. But anyway hope you like this chappie and please forgive me!**


End file.
